


A 'Normal' Sam Winchester

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do not repost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: God's curse of normalcy affects Sam Winchester, making him clumsy and awkward around you.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A 'Normal' Sam Winchester

Sam and Dean stopped at the bunker before leaving for Alaska.

While you had the boys were experiencing bad luck, it still surprised you to realize this was Chuck's doing. Did he truly have nothing better to do than mess with the Winchester Brothers? You suppose not. They are, after all, the heroes of this story.

But what does that make you? A supporting character? Comic relief? Expendable? Surely you're not the love interest. Oh that's right, you're the pining friend.

\-----

The recent bouts of bad luck--which the Winchesters deem as the curse of being normal--are funny at first. A change in digestion, a bad hair day, terrible spread of shots on the shooting range. It's actually kind of humbling watching them struggle. You'd always felt subpar but now you knew there was a reason. But even the day where Sam wakes up with hair that just won't behave or even brushed is not enough to deter you from admiring the younger Winchester.

Even with Chuck as the one responsible for this, Sam still seems to be embarrassed in front of you. He won't let you forget that Chuck is to blame.

"I'm usually way better at cooking…"

"I'm usually a better shot than that…"

"I haven't gained weight, the shirt probably just shrunk in the laundry…"

Excuse after excuse. You don't mind. Although the fact that he kept defending himself to you was interesting, and not just because it was all part of the Scheme of God. The fact that he felt that he needed to project a certain look for you. As if it were so terrible that a friend know that Sam Winchester wasn't always perfect.

Why did he care what you thought of him?

But then Sam trips and falls…for you. Well, on top of you really. The bowl of popcorn goes flying and he falls onto the couch, just barely bracing himself to keep from crushing you.

"I'm so sorry," he says breathless. "I'm not usually this clumsy," he says as he climbs off of you.

"Oh I know. Looks like Chuck has a little taste for Rom-Com," you mumbled under your breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Sam continues to look at you out of the corner of his eye while you watch a movie.

The two of you reach for your beers at the same time. Your fingers touch and the bottles spill.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I'm just…I'm gonna stay on this side of the couch and you can stay on that side and then I shouldn't be able to hurt you." 

"You haven't hurt me, Sam." Although perhaps his recoil at every touch does sting with some rejection.

"I--I know but I couldn't bear it if this curse hurt you too. This is our problem, not yours."

"But Sam," you start to scooch closer to him. "I've told you before. I'm here for you guys. Whatever you need to help you in this fight. We're family. I care for you…" Your voice trails off as your hand rests on Sam's knee. In solidarity, recognizing your comforting gesture, Sam rests his hand on top of yours. "both. I care for the both of you."

But the hesitation hangs in the air as Sam leans forward, daring to bridge the gap between your mouths.

He kisses better than you ever imagined. It must be a purely Sam Winchester skill--something even God couldn't tarnish. His giant hands grab your waist and he pulls you onto his lap, wrapping his arms around you.

"Oh, come on!" Dean's outburst startles you. The kissing stops and Sam jumps to his feet--unseating you. He catches you just before you hit the floor. "Even with bad luck, Sam still gets the girl? Typical. I'm going to the bar."

He's back less than five minutes later. "Baby won't start," he grumbles, heading for the kitchen. You hear the fridge open and close and he reappears with a beer. "I'm taking this to my room." He points at you and Sam. "I suggest you two do the same."

Sam's hand is clammy when you take it, following his lead. Even a mediocre Sam Winchester is bound to be better than average in bed.


End file.
